


What Ino Wants

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Ino makes it clear once and for all that she has a crush on the older Jounin.





	What Ino Wants

He sees her staring from across the room and Raidou was absolutely sure that her gaze never left his face for the past thirty minutes or so.

He wonders why a beauty like her was staring intently at him and it wasn’t until a while later did he realised it probably had to do with the scar on his face. Feeling stupid at his overthinking, the man focused his attention back onto the Sixth Hokage, who seemed as uninterested as she was in this training exercise.

“Raidou and Ino will be a team.” Kakashi started listing their partners for the whole day and Raidou noticed the blonde beauty making her way a little too excitedly in his direction.

“Hey.” Ino greeted the man and he grunted in response. “It’s been a long time since we’ve been put into a team together.”

Raidou nodded his head, allowing the memories to sink in. “Not since… Asuma…”

He saw her flinched, a soft look now resting on her face. It was interesting to see how quickly she snapped out of it as she began dragging him out of the Hokage’s office.

“It’s so weird how many years have passed since then and yet, some things still remain the same.”

“You mean like how Kakashi is still as deadpanned as ever even if he’s now the Hokage?” Raidou offered an example even though he wasn’t sure of what she had meant.

Ino turned around to see the Sixth Hokage bored out his mind and yet still diligently giving orders. The young woman chuckled, shaking her head at the unexpected example.

“ _That_ ,” Raidou swears he felt her grip on him tightened. “And how my crush on you never seemed to have fade.”

“Right, your crush… crush… on me?!”

He expected to see a teasing look in her eyes but all Raidou saw at that point of time was how sincere she looked at him. His mouth fumbled open and close, unable to say anything appropriate in response.

“Hey, Raidou?” Ino gave him a cheeky wink, leaving the poor man speechless but ultimately giddy with butterflies in his stomach. “Why don’t we pretend this boring training is a date?”

Raidou wouldn’t have been able to say anything then, as what Yamanaka Ino wants, Yamanaka Ino gets. 


End file.
